U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,464 discloses a belt arrangement for supporting a portable handheld work apparatus. The belt arrangement is especially for supporting or carrying a brushcutter.
The belt arrangement comprises a backplate having shoulder belts attached thereto. These shoulder belts have respective forward ends. A lateral strap starts from the backplate and runs laterally to the front. The lateral strap ends with its forward end approximately in the lower region of the chest of the operator. In addition, a lateral support plate is provided as a support device on which the work apparatus is attached. The support plate is, on the one hand, connected via a support strap to the backplate and, on the other hand, is connected via the support strap to the lateral strap. A hip belt is provided and, in the region of its rearward end, the hip belt is connected to the lower portion of the backplate and lies below the lateral strap. The hip belt comes to rest against the hips of the operator. The hip belt is open in the direction toward the support plate and its forward end lies below approximately the end of the lateral strap and the hip belt can be connected to the support strap of the carrier plate. The free forward ends of the shoulder belt lie separated from each other and spaced from the forward end of the hip belt as well as from the forward end of the lateral strap. Lateral connecting straps are provided which connect the free forward ends of the shoulder belts to the lower region of the backplate.